


Irish Wake, An

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: With the passing of our dear friend John, this is written as an homage.





	Irish Wake, An

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**An Irish Wake**

**by:** Samantha 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me.  
**Summary:** With the passing of our dear friend John, this is written as an homage.  
**Written:** 2005-12-19  
**Author's Note:** It hurt my heart to write this. I literally cried before, during, and after it's composition. I could never do justice with my writing, but this is my best attempt. It's an homage to John and Leo, may he rest in peace. He will truly be missed. 

He put the down the phone, still staring at it as he did so. He could remember a feeling like this. Only a few short years ago he'd felt it. Quite a few years, he amended internally, but it still felt like yesterday. It was loss, amazing loss. And guilt for not feeling it sooner. He should have known, he told himself over and over from the second he heard the choked sob. He should have known. 

Leo McGarry was dead. Nominee for Vice President of the United States, and surrogate father to him. Leo'd taught him how to live. Leo'd shown him, on more than one occasion, how to love. And how did he repay him? By asking him to take on the second most stressful job in the country. Josh knew he wasn't completely to blame for this. He knew he wasn't God. But he'd helped kill the man who gave him his life back in the first place. "Damnit, Leo," he swore in the silence of his office, "how could you do this? Didn't you know I wasn't ready to let go yet?" He choked out the last bit with a sob as he laid his head down on the desk. Tears flowed freely down his paled and ashen face. 

He had so many calls to make, so much to do. He couldn't though. He felt paralyzed and shaken and half-dead himself. He dreaded a phone call to or from the White House. He couldn't think about telling the Congressman. He couldn't force himself to call Toby. He especially didn't want to tell ... 

"Josh?" Donna asked quietly from the doorway. She hadn't heard what he said, just the tone with which he said it. She'd been stuck in a meeting all day with little to no contact with the outside world. Whatever happened, though, had happened recently. He would have sought her out before now if he'd know for a while. "Josh, what is it? What happened?" 

He tried to speak but couldn't. A few choked noises came out as he lifted his tear-streaked face to her, but nothing of any coherency was formed. 

This sprung Donna into immediate action. She moved in front of him and kneeled on the floor. She had a feeling something truly horrible was happening - or had already happened. "Josh, tell me what happened." 

"It's ..." he tried, but couldn't continue. He'd been able to hold it together when his father had died. But now, for some reason, he was releasing everything. He cried for Leo, he cried for his father, he cried for Fitz and Korb and DeSantos ... he cried for Joanie and every other person he's ever known who was no longer with him. 

"Josh, you have to breathe. Take a few deep breaths and tell me what's going on," Donna instructed. 

Doing as he was told, Josh took several deep breaths. After her was marginally composed, he spoke again in an anguished whisper. "I just got off the phone with Mallory. Leo's had another heart attack." 

Donna was suddenly overcome with an enormous amount of dread. She'd been in Germany during his first, but Josh hadn't seemed too broken up about it. A little voice whispered to her that he was okay the first time. The first time, she thought, he'd recovered. This time, however, she was afraid of what the outcome might be. "Is he okay?" she asked, certain she didn't really want to know the answer. 

"He died this morning at Boston Mercy Hospital." 

Donna's whispered "no" was muffled as Josh instinctively pulled her into his embrace. He cradled her head against his shoulder and felt her hot tears seeping through his rumpled sweat shirt. He spoke softly in her ear, telling her that it would be okay; they'd get through it together. 

She grabbed into a section of his shirt with all her might, trying to ground herself. She twisted her hand pulling herself closer to him. This couldn't be happening. She'd just seen Leo the other day. He'd given an amazing speech about healthcare. He'd done a photo-op with Mal and the baby. He'd kicked ass in the Vice Presidential debate. He couldn't be dead. 

"Donna, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick," Josh said softly, tilting her head up to him and brushing some hair from her face. He started into those deep blue pools and wondered, not for the first time, how he'd make it through this without her. He would, he told himself as he pressed his lips against her forehead. She was all he had left now, and he was planning on making damn sure he'd never lose her again. 

"Who else knows?" Donna asked softly, dreading the fact that she would have to be the one to tell the press. 

"No one. Mal called me first. She ... she's all torn up," he said with another hitch in his soft voice. 

"I can imagine," Donna said. Having never lost a father, she had no idea how Mal must feel. She knew even less how Josh must feel having lost two fathers. She took a few deep breaths and stood on shakey legs. "What do you want to do about this?" 

"Wake up from this horrible nightmare and make Leo the new VP," Josh said in a hushed voice. 

"I know you do, Josh. And I wish I could do something for you. I wish I could take away everything bad that's happened. But I can't. And neither can you." She laid a hand on his shoulder, the other one coming to trace his jaw line. "I'll go tell Edie and Lou. You gather your things. I'll have Ronna book you on the first flight to Boston." 

"Have her book two. Mal will need to see you as much as me." 

Donna gave him a sad smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead before offering a small, sad nod and leaving the room. 

\---------- 

"Leo Thomas McGarry, Democratic nominee for Vice President, has passed away. While visiting his daughter, Mallory O'Brien, and his grandchild in Boston, Mr. McGarry suffered a fatal heart attack. This was Mr. McGarry's second heart attack in the past two years. Family and friends will come together for a service in Mr. McGarry's honor this Saturday in Arlington, Virginia. Since Mr. McGarry is a war veteran, he will be buried in Arlington National Cemetery. His family is asking that instead of flowers, a donation be made to the American Heart Association. On a personal note, Leo McGarry was and will forever be an amazing man and an inspiration to myself and all of my friends. He took a group of rag-tag wanna-be politicos and turned us into the people who shaped the lives of Americans. I will miss Leo McGarry every day. Thank you." 

\---------- 

They all met at the White House the next day. Even Toby was extended an invitation, and he graciously accepted. He was part of the family too. 

Liquor was passed out and all partook in it. They toasted to the fine career of Leo McGarry. They toasted to his life and his work, his family and friends. They told stories of him and laughed about Total Crackpot Day. Jed made Josh promise to continue the tradition, much to Matt's amusement. 

Josh told stories from when he was young. Mallory contributed to those as well. 

Jed told the story of the first time Leo and Abbey met. He chuckled when he recalled that it seemed like they were both fighting for his love and attention. 

Donna told of That Christmas. 

CJ told of the consulting sessions from when she was being promoted. 

Sam told of all his mishaps and Leo's forgiveness of them. 

Abbey told of Delores Landingham putting him in his place more than once. On a regular basis. 

Toby told them about all of the insignificant fights, all of the disagreements, all of the angry words, all of the forgiveness. He told of the fierce man who gave him a shot when no one else wanted him. He told of his disbelief when he received the call from CJ. He told of all the times he would forego a drink because he'd rather sit with Leo and talk about the crisis of the moment. 

Annabeth spoke about her fondness of him and even joked about their tension. 

Will and Kate sat quietly, hand in hand, not knowing how to contribute to conversations of years before. 

Helen and Matt, also too new to the Bartlet Family, for the most part sat quietly, but interjected stories from the campaign trail. 

When everyone was quiet, Jed lifted himself up, raising his glass of brandy. "Leo McGarry was my best friend and my second wife. He was always there for me, and led me to great things. If it weren't for Leo, none of us would have ever met or gotten reunited. Leo had a passion and a knack for politics. He knew everyone in the game better than they knew themselves. He was one step ahead of the fastest runner, but always bringing up the back to make sure none of his children," he said, his eyes scanning the room, "fell down or got hurt. Sure, he was a hard ass, but he did it because he loved so deeply." Bartlet took a steadying breath, not bothering to conceal the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Each one of us is a better person because we were touch by Leo McGarry. He shall be in our hearts and minds forever." He looked to the sky and raised his glass above his head. "Here's to you, Buddy. Until we meet again." He toasted to the sky and then downed his glass of brandy, the rest of the room following suit. 


End file.
